Soundless
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Minho tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya dibanjiri emosi yang bahkan bukan miliknya? [Semi-canon!Fantasy, Minewt]


**Soundless**

 **.**

 _A Minewt fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: The Maze Runner is belong to James Dashner

 **.**

 **[02.12.2018]**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho tengah berlari menyusuri _Maze_ ketika mendadak perasaan aneh membanjirinya.

 _Marah, frustasi, dan … sedih?_

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Membuat Thomas yang berada di belakangnya ikut berhenti karena nyaris menubruk pemuda asia itu.

"Hei, semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Minho untuk menjawab pertanyaan Thomas. Ia masih menyesuaikan diri dengan perasaan tersebut. Bukan hal yang mudah saat entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menghajar seseorang, sementara tanpa disadari air matanya telah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Minho?"

Minho mengusap wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, semuanya baik."

Thomas memandangnya heran selama beberapa lama. "Apa kau menang-"

"Jangan bercanda, tentu saja tidak. Ayo," ia kembali berlari. Thomas ingin memastikan lebih jauh, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun dan mengikuti Minho.

Anehnya, perasaan itu tidak hilang-hilang.

 _Ah, sial._

* * *

Hari sudah sore saat mereka berdua kembali. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada Alby yang menyambut mereka. Juga wangi makanan Frypan yang dapat tercium hingga beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Ada yang salah. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Minho menggeleng, "Apapun itu, yang pasti bukanlah hal bagus."

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari menuju ruang rapat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengadakan rapat di ruangan yang mirip aula kecil tersebut apabila ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak.

Sepertinya saat ini dapat diklasifikasikan seperti itu.

Tidak ada satupun orang saat Thomas membuka pintu. Ruangan tersebut kosong melompong, bahkan tidak terlihat telah digunakan dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Mereka bertukar pandang beberapa lama, sebelum teriakan yang jelas-jelas suara Alby terdengar dari kamar milik pemuda tersebut.

"Astaga, hari ini hari yang aneh."

"Dan akan menjadi semakin aneh," Thomas berhenti melihat para _glader_ yang mengerubungi kasur pemuda tersebut. Ia menyentuh pundak Winston, hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Alby disengat," katanya pelan. Air mata tampak berlinang di kedua matanya. "Kejadiannya tadi siang, saat ia dan Newt sedang mencari kayu di hutan."

"Newt? Apa dia juga disengat?" tanya Minho. Kabar mengenai Alby memang mengejutkannya, namun entah mengapa pikirannya mengkhawatirkan Newt lebih dari apapun.

"Kurasa tidak," Winston tampak berpikir. "Tapi Newt sendiri tidak terlihat baik. Ia mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar sejak kembali."

 _Siapa juga yang akan terlihat baik jika seseorang tersengat tepat di depan matamu._ Insting pertama Minho adalah segera berlari menuju kamar Newt dan berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda itu. Sekaligus menanyakan sesuatu yang menganggunya hari-hari ini. Namun suara Alby menginterupsinya.

"Minho," semua sontak menoleh kepadanya. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Satu persatu _glader_ meninggalkan mereka. Thomas menepuk pundak Minho pelan – ditemani tatapan penasaran. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Keadaan tampak begitu hening selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Alby membuka mulut.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Newt?" tanyanya.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu … Alby, kau harus istirahat."

"Siang tadi ketika kami sedang berjalan bersama, Newt mengatakan kepadaku kalau akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa kesal tanpa sebab, tapi juga berapi-api. Ada sebuah harapan yang muncul begitu saja di hatinya, sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya."

"Lalu?"

Alby tersenyum kecil, "Perasaan itu terdengar sepertimu Minho. Dan nyaris tidak mungkin orang seperti Newt dapat berubah sedrastis itu. Makanya aku bertanya, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Minho terdiam selama beberapa saat – tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal tersebut dapat terjadi. Tapi setidaknya ini menjelaskan tentang mengapa ia menangis secara tiba-tiba tadi.

"Entahlah ... mungkin ini salah satu dari penelitian yang dilakukan WICKED kepada kita."

"Terpikir untuk membicarakannya dengan Newt?"

Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Akan kulakukan sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kau menyuruh semuanya keluar seolah ada masalah serius dan ternyata ini yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau bercanda."

Alby tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, sebagai seorang _leader_ aku memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi. Apalagi jika menyangkut hubungar antar _glader_."

Mendengarnya, Minho ikut tertawa. "Dasar tukang gosip."

* * *

Newt mengusap wajah entah untuk keberapa kalinya saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu. Menghela napas pelan, ia menemukan Minho berdiri canggung di hadapannya.

"Ehm … Hai?"

"Hei," balas Newt. "Kalian sudah kembali. Apa kau …" ia berhenti sejenak. Butuh keberanian baginya untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tengah terbaring sakit. "sudah tahu tentang Alby?"

Minho mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah Newt. Mengamati bagaimana kacaunya pemuda itu, dengan mata bengkak habis menangis dan rambut yang kusut. _Astaga, pasti ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi._

"Newt," refleks Minho meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lain. Membuatnya menunjukkan raut bingung. "Apa yang terjadi pada Alby bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Itu hanyalah salah satu dari tantangan yang kita hadapi. Dan aku yakin suatu saat kita akan berhasil melewatinya."

"Aku berada tepat disana saat _Griever_ menyerangnya," Newt tersenyum pahit. "Ia meronta dan berusaha melawan. Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berdiri seperti patung sementara Alby berjuang demi hidupnya. Dan kau kira itu bukan salahku?"

"Tapi kau membawanya kembali kesini bukan? Kau tidak meninggalkannya disana dan lari menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin kau berbuat kesalahan, tidak membantunya. Tapi yang terpenting adalah sekarang Alby mendapat berhasil kembali, mendapat perawatan disini dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak bersusah payah membawanya kembali," Minho mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat panjang barusan.

Ada jeda mengisi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Newt tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih Minho."

"Kembali," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Bisa kita masuk ke dalam?"

* * *

Newt menatap Minho tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau tiba-tiba merasa frustasi dan sedih saat sedang berlari di dalam _Maze_? Dan saat itu sekitar pukul dua siang? Astaga, itu saat dimana Alby diserang!"

"Dan Alby mengatakan kau sering merasa kesal tanpa sebab, tapi juga berapi-api."

Mereka bertukar pandangan terkejut. Kemudian keduanya sontak berkata, "Menurutmu kita bisa bertukar perasaan?" Lalu tertawa.

"Tunggu, ini terlalu aneh," ujar Newt di sela tertawanya. "Aku pernah mendengar soal bertukar pikiran tapi perasaan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin WICKED ingin mencoba variasi yang baru."

"Menurutmu kita versi terbaru dari Thomas dan Teresa?"

Minho kembali tertawa. Belum genap satu minggu semenjak mereka mengetahui rahasia pasangan tersebut. Alasan mengapa mereka bisa menemukan satu sama lain begitu cepat, ataupun bertatap mata begitu lama lalu tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kekuatan baru ini?" tanya Minho. Dapat bertukar pikiran mungkin berguna untuk bertukar informasi. Tapi bertukar perasaan?

Newt tampak berpikir, "Setidaknya jika kau sedang berada di dalam _Maze_ kita dapat mengetahui keadaan masing-masing. Seharusnya tergambar dalam emosi kita, ya kan?"

Minho tidak dapat lebih setuju lagi.

"Benar juga."

* * *

Pada siang hari yang terik itu, Minho dan Thomas tengah melakukan rutinitas mereka. Berlari sepanjang hari. Mereka menyusuri lorong yang sempit, bergerak sembari mengingat rute yang mereka lewati. Sebelum Minho mendadak merasa terkejut. Seolah dirinya dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

 _Newt!_

"Thomas, sepertinya kita harus kembali!" Ia spontan berputar arah dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju _Glade_. Thomas menghela napas – berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah laku Minho yang diluar batas kewajaran akhir-akhir ini. Lalu berlari mengikuti.

Minho berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ada beberapa emosi yang memaksa masuk, namun Minho mengabaikan semua itu. Pikirannya fokus pada kembali sesegera mungkin. Tiba-tiba, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai, terlihat para _gladers_ sedang berkerumun. Minho menerobos kerumunan itu – yang diikuti tatapan bingung tentang mengapa Minho telah kembali siang bolong begini - dan melihat Newt berdiri di tengah.

"Newt!"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat basah, namun ia lebih tampak terkejut. "Minho, apa yang kau laku-"

Perkataan Newt dipotong oleh Minho yang tanpa aba-aba memeluknya. Rasa cemas namun lega memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku kira sesuatu terjadi padamu," bisik Minho. "Makanya aku langsung berlari kesini."

Newt tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebegitu khawatirnya kah pemuda asia ini terhadapnya?

"Kau tadi ikut merasa kaget ya? Maaf, tapi itu karena Frypan dan yang lainnya membuat pesta kejutan untukku. Mereka membuatkanku kue dan mengejutkanku. Kau tahu, hari ini hari ulang tahunku! Hari dimana beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pertama kali tiba di tempat ini," jelasnya lembut.

Meski demikian, jauh di dalam hatinya ada perasaan tak terjelaskan tentang bagaimana Minho rela berlari hanya untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana raut cemas jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Bagaimana ia tidak mempedulikan apapun dan langsung memeluknya erat. Newt tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

Minho hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Newt. Jadi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi? Dan hari ini ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Oh, salahkan ketidakpekaan Minho atas hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf," Minho menyodorkan tangannya, "Dan selamat ulang tahun."

Newt tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Ketika kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan, keduanya tersentak. Hati keduanya seolah berdegup kencang, dan perasaan tak terjelaskan itu kembali hadir.

Minho menatap Newt dan Newt menatap Minho.

 _Perasaan siapakah itu?_

Namun, keduanya tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Karena perasaan itu hadir dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Gila udah setahun semenjak terakhir kali publish di ffn. Semoga kalian masih inget saya.

Here's a Minewt fanfic since mereka terlalu cute haha.

Thank you for reading!

With love,

 **A**


End file.
